Kogoma or Saire
by kogoma
Summary: Her name was Saire untill she fell down that damn well! Now she is in the hands of no other than? Sorry don't want to ruin the suprize.
1. Chapter 1

**_ - A Fox Named Saire.- _**

**-Chapter one-**

Saire wasn't complaining about her habitat any more she now lived in the woods like she had always wanted. It had a nice little stream running by it, oh and her den was wonderful. She thought to herself, "what more could I ask for?" She stood up slowly "well better go and mark this area as my own before someone tries to take it from me again," she smiled to herself "just let them try." She had already moved two times because of this marking her territory thing. (Flashback) First off she _was_ living in a beautiful den near a pond and was about to lay down for a nap when she heard "hey you GET OUT," she looked up to see a gray fox staring at her. "Oh great," she thought "just what I need." The grey fox was getting agitated she could tell. "No this is my den I said," raising my voice a little. "I don't smell **_you're_** sent on or in it," he yelled back. Matter of a fact he smelt his _Half brothers_ sent all over this den. "I have to get her out," he said to himself. He looked truly ticked off now. "Why don't you make me get out?" I said. He looked stunned then he narrowed his eyes and growled. Shocking himself, "Why do I want to help her?" He asked himself. "That's what I thought," I said as I went to lay my head back down. Before I knew what hit me I was in his jaws and he was carrying me outside, and he jumped down a well! "AHHH LET ME GO," I screamed at the top of my lungs. After awhile of struggling I stopped, and he put me down and said "be grateful it was me who found you and not my brother." Then he turned and ran away. I was just so confused "Grey Foxes hated her kind" Then I remembered "Why did he just….." She was so confused. As I walked alone looking up at the Oklahoma sky, trying to figure out what happened to me I had stumbled upon another den "well I guess I need some sleep," I said to myself as I smelt the den making sure that no one had claimed it. No one had. "Thank goodness," she sighed then laid down. She was exhausted. She was almost asleep when she heard a roar she looked up, a Huge bear was standing above her! She jumped up and ran getting caught by one of his claws, but quickly escaping. She ran and ran finally she stopped. "I am never ever going to find my dream den," she whimpered to herself. (End)

That was three years ago, and today was her 18 birthday. She chuckled to herself, "That's what I thought then, now look at me." Then she ran out of her den, time to hunt its getting dark. As the night went on she started to get a really bad headache. She thought nothing of it. She was focused on the rabbit in front of her, not noticing that there was a well in front of her. She pounced and fell down a well. She got out and looked around "what in the world, where am I?" I asked myself. Looking around my surroundings, it didn't look like I was in Oklahoma any more. I started to walk around. As I took a step my headache got worse. I ignored it again, big mistake. Then as I took another step the pain came out of no were. It started in my head and quickly spread through my body. She screamed in agony, she didn't even know that somebody was watching her, from a safe distance. Finally the pain ceased. She laid there not wanting to move. Finally when it seemed like hours she slowly sat up. Then she went to looking at herself. She screamed "AHAHH," what in the world she was human she looked at her hands and feet no paws. She looked at the well, as another wave of pain hit her, and she passed out.

**I WANT AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS! HOPE YOU LIKE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter two-**

When she woke up the second time she looked around. "Ah, my head hurts!" She said to herself. There was a den wall to her left, and right, the entrance looked out over a little lake. "Were am I?" the question was focused towards herself. She jumped when someone replied. "You're in my den." He said. "How in the world did she get back?"He thought to himself. "Who are you?" She asked her eyes getting huge when noticing he was human. "Wait what human?" He was about to answer her when he saw her look at herself. "Human?" She looked down at herself "AAHHH I'm human" she was screaming so loud the man had to cover his ears. "Stop screamin jeeze do you want to wake everyone in the whole forest up? My name is Inuyasha what's your name? He asked. "Wow she is a lot prettier in human form." He thought. "He wants to know my name? I'm not going to give him my real name," she had to think fast. "Hello I asked you a question!" He snapped her out of her thoughts. "Uh my name is… oh man I need to think of a name" she thought to herself. Before he could ask again she said, "My name is Kogoma. Nice to meet you." "Kogoma hu… that a pretty name," he thought to himself. "She is pretty too." He thought. She had brown almost black hair, with a couple of red highlights that reached her waist. Her eyes were a light blue almost grey, and he had found a light green Kimono with black stripes going around it. He had put on her. It complimented her eyes very well. Before she could ask why or how she got in his den her stomach growled. She turned brite red. "Are you hungry?" Inuyasha asked her. "Uh... I'm sorry I didn't have breakfast before... "she told him. Before she knew it he had turned into a gray fox and ran off. She sat there stunned staring at the spot he had just been. "What the whats going on?" She screamed. She was about to stand up and start running when he came back with a deer over his shoulder. He threw it on the ground in front of her. "How in the world did you catch this?" She asked him in amazement. "I used my speed," was his reply. She was looking at him as if he was an alien. "What!" He snapped. "Nuthing" she responded averting her eyes. He was handsome with long hair silver hair going half way down his back. He wore a red Kimono; from the smell of it was made from the Fire Rat. His eyes were a honey gold."He has a short temper" she chuckled to herself. She was still smiling to herself when stomach growled again, turning her brite red again. "You better eat something before your stomach eats you from the inside out." He said chuckled, mostly to himself. "Hey thats not funny," she said smiling. "Yes it is and you know it," he said smiling. "Okay it was a little funny," she admitted. She ate some of the deer, after she was done she asked, "What happened to me, and where am I?" "What do you mean you don't know what happened?" He was looking at me with a strange look on his face. "No not really all I remember is that I was hunting then..." She trembled. "She must be scared out of her mind." As he thought about when his change happened. "Get some sleep you will need it tonight." He told her as he laid down. "Okay," was all I said as I to laid down, my back towards him. "He didn't tell me where I am!" she thought dismissing it. I was almost asleep when he spoke, "Your pretty," I looked up "what did he just say?" I thought alarmed. I looked at him he was facing me. "Hahaha he was talking in his sleep." She chuckled to herself. As she laid there thinking about all that happened to herself, she started to drift off. She battled her eyes for dominance finally she gave in. She was asleep in five minutes snoring softly.

Well heres the scecond chapter!


End file.
